1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an arrangement for securing a liner to a well bore casing and cementing it in position in the well bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single and dual cone liner hanger arrangements are well known in the art as is rotation of the liner with a single cone arrangement. However, prior to this invention, it has been accepted practice to use a plurality of single cone longitudinally spaced liner hanger arrangements with a rotating liner arrangement which greatly restricts fluid flow during the cementing operations conducted in a well bore.
The present invention overcomes this problem in that it provides a dual or tandem cone liner hanger arrangement which accommodates flow of fluid thereabout without any substantial restriction to such fluid flow while also accommodating rotation of the liner during the cementing operation.